For The Love of a Daughter
by Pure Lies
Summary: Kari Kamiya and her daughter are stuck living with this...Booze Jockey. Meanwhile, T.K. watches his "niece" and the love of his life be treated like peasants rather than princesses. Horrible Summary -.- Songfic for the same title by Demi Lovato.


For the Love of a Daughter  
>Tottori 'Tori' MotomiyaKamiya - 16  
>Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya - 32<br>Takeru 'TK' Takaishi - 33  
>Davis Motomiya - 32<p>

Digimon does not belong to me, sadly. This story is one-sided Daikari (Ewwwww), but mainly TAKARI!

16 year old Tottori, or Tori, Motomiya was heading home from school. It was the same old homework, same old teachers, same old gross cafeteria food.

Tori was generally a happy girl. She had the whole package. She was popular, got good grades, she had elegant brown hair, piercing but gentle blue eyes, she had great friends, and her mother was the sweetest, most-kind hearted person she could ever ask for as a mom.

Hikari Kamiya was an amazing mother, and an amazing person in general. When Tori was younger, her mother would take Tori to the park everyday, and bought Tori a lot of new toys. Of course, the materialistic stuff was not the reason Tori loved her mother. No, that would be selfish. She loved her mother because she did all the strict motherly stuff, but she always found a way to make Tori feel a lot better. Yup, her mom was AMAZING.

Not to mention her uncle, wow her uncle, was the best guy ever. He would give her presents, help her with homework, drive her places, and be there if she ever needed to talk about anything. Now, Tori was an only child, so her uncle took the liberty of taking the "Big Brother" role. Any boy that even wanted to say 'hi' to Tori had to go through him. But, this uncle was not her biological uncle, but that didn't stop him from being a fantastic uncle/father figure. Not to say her Uncle Tai, her biological uncle, was a bad person. No Tai was cool too. But he was too busy with his work. Yup! You could say Uncle Takeru or "TK" for short was the "bomb-diggity".

Now, she was always curious as to why Uncle T.K. never had a girlfriend. He was sweet, funny, intelligent, and for all intents and purposes, T.K. was hot. His messy blond mane and icy blue eyes always attracted the attention of many a woman, but he never dated any of them. Any girl would have been lucky to have him as a boyfriend.

Same could go for her mother, Hikari had beautiful russet eyes, and silky chocolate hair that framed her sweet face. Her mom was smart, funny, a total sweetheart. She sometimes wondered if her mother was on crack when she decided to marry her father. She was an amazing person, she could probably get any man she wanted.

But her father? Let's just say that Tori would rather have the 'Grinch who stole Christmas' as her father than Davis Motomiya. Davis Motomiya was a drunk, arrogant, cold-hearted deadbeat of a father. When he wasn't at a bar drinking, he was out spending her mother's savings at a casino, or banging some strange prostitute senseless in the back of his car. Her father's appearance was quite the contrary to her uncle and mother's. He never shaved, never combed, pretty much never bathed. He always wore stained, ripped, ugly, wifebeaters, an ugly camouflage pair of cargos, and stupid looking goggles with one of the lens smashed. He was, to put it frankly, ugly.

Now, his activities didn't go unnoticed by Kari, or Tori for that matter. Everytime her father leaves one of his "wrappers" in the back seat, she would report to her mom. She asks her mother why she just doesn't leave him, and all Kari says is "It's complicated, honey." Normally, Davis (I refuse to acknowledge him as my father) is back and gone within a 3 hour time period unless he got immensely drunk, and would not come back till at least 2 at night. But that day, that wasn't the case. Here's the story of how I finally conquered against my "father".

I was sitting at my desk doing my homework the radio on, when the song 'For the Love of a Daughter' by Demi Lovato came on. I immediately dropped my pencil as a weird sadness came over me. I listen to the lyrics carefully.

_'4 years old, with my back to the door. All I hear is the family war.'_

It was true. My mother and Davis always fought when I was younger and presumed "sleeping".

_'Your selfish hands always expecting more. Am I your child, or a charity ward?'_

That part was also true. If Davis ran put of funds to use for booze, to bet with, or for his little sluts, he would either take Kari's bank card, or take from Tori's money jar.

_' You have a hallowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest, I tried so hard to fight it but it's hopeless, you're hopeless. '__  
><em>  
>It was true she tried to get through to Davis, but that was almost 5 years ago.<p>

_' Oh father, please father, i'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go. Oh father, please father, put the bottle down, for the love of a daughter. '_

Tori glared at those lyrics. If only it was that simple. 'Oh daddy, if you stop drinking, I'll love you more' Get real! She knew she always told her mother just to leave him, but even she knew that no matter how rotten Davis was, his wife and daughter leaving him was the last thing he needed.

_'It's been 5 years, since we've spoken last.'_

The last civilized conversation with Davis was when she was 11, that was also true.

_'You can't take back, what we never had.'__  
><em>  
>A tear slips down Tori's cheek. Oh how she longed for an actual father instead of deadbeat Davis and Uncle TK.<p>

_'I can be manipulated only so many times, before even I love you starts to sound like a lie.'___

Another tear. Tori was a strong girl, she never let what anyone said about her or the people she cared about get to her. She rarely cried except at extremely sappy chick flicks.

She remembered when she was younger. Davis made her do things to deliberately anger her mother. And sometimes, Davis would do the deeds and make Tori take the blame. In either case, he always said 'I love you' to bribe Tori into continuing.

She glared at a picture of the 3 of them, Davis, her mother, and herself, as another chorus is sung.  
><em><br>__'Don't you remember, I'm your baby girl. How could you push me right out of your world, lied to your flesh and your blood, put your hands on the ones you swore you loved.'__  
><em> 

She pulls up her sleeve. She still has bruises and scars from where Davis hit her when he was aggravated. Compared to her mother's scars and bruises, hers were only minor.

_'Don't you remember, I'm your baby girl. How could you throw me right out of your world. So young when the pain had begun, now forever afraid of being alone.'__  
><em>  
>A few more tears fell. She remembered the first time Davis had hit her in his rage. She was only 6, and all she did was drop a cookie.<p>

Now, the last part about being afraid of being alone, she wasn't sure about. She had amazing friends and family to support her. She even had a great boyfriend of 4 years. Stephen Hida was the son of Cody and Rachel Hida. Apparently, Cody was Uncle TK's best male friend since junior high school. Stephen was tall, slimly built, had round green eyes, and styled brown hair. He looked much like his father except his father had flat, combed hair. Stephen was there whenever Tori had a hard time about anything, and he made sure she knew that he would always be there for her.

Sadly, Stephen and his parents along with his younger twin siblings were in California for a holiday at the moment. Besides, it would have been silly for Tori to contact him just because of a song's effect on her.

But she couldn't hold it in anymore as the last verse of the song played. Someone broke the watergates and her tears just started pouring.

She still thought it would be stupid to bother someone just because of a song, but she still wanted to talk to someone, but who? Aha! She could go to Uncle T.K.'s house and talk to him.

Tori grabs her keys and her cellphone and runs out of her room towards the main door. When she feels someone tug on her ponytail, holding her in place.

"Hey Twerp, what's with the water works?" the man said with his gravelly voice.

"None of your business, Davis. What are you doing home anyway?" Tori rebutted. Holding her phone behind her back, she pressed speed dial #3, silenced the sound on the phone, then stuffed her Blackberry into her back pocket.

That remark rewarded her with a smack to the face...

~Takeru's POV~

"Eggs...milk...bread...beef..." TK thought as he ran through his grocery list. "Now where are my car keys?" his thoughts were interrupted as his phone rang.

The caller ID read out the name, 'Tottori Kamiya'

He hastily picked up the phone. "Tori?" he was interrupted by a loud smack. He had a bad feeling that his niece didn't drop anything and that that noise was made by the contact of human skin.

One name came to mind. "Davis" TK growled. He quickly turned on the recording system on the phone.

'You will refer to me as Mr. Motomiya, or Father, do you understand? And what I'm doing home is none of your business.'

His fears were confirmed.

'Burn in hell, Davis!' he heard his niece say.

He smirked a little. Tori was definitely a Kamiya. Feisty and stubborn.

"Tori? Tori!" he yelled frantically. "Ohhh, I have to help her! Where the hell could Kari be?" he cried as he looked at the clock. 3:40. Kari should be home by now. "Come on Kari, hurry up!" TK yelled as he looked for the spare keys to the Motomiya-Kamiya household.

His prayers were quickly answered as a shrill "What the hell?" was uttered through the radiowaves.

'Mind your business, Hikari!' he heard Davis yell.

Another Smack. But this time he knew it was Davis who got smacked. Another smirk plastered itself onto TK's face.

"Ahha!" TK yelled triumphantly as he found the keys he was looking for.

He ran out of his house and across the street as fast as he could. 'Thank Kami for all those years of basketball' he thought. He knew the last thing he needed was fatigue.

He ran into the Kamiya's backyard and looked into tue kitchen window. He saw Kari was looking in his direction, towards Davis, who was 10 feet in front of TK, past the wall.

TK caught Kari's eyes and told her to shush with his finger on his lips.

As Kari continued fighting Davis so TK could get some time to plan, he suddenly got an idea. He signaled Kari to make as much noise as possible, so he could put the key into the lock and get in without Davis noticing.

Kari just blinked a few times in understanding.

She picked up some of the noisiest things by her, including some China, and a porcelain vase. Now if she was trying to, she could have hit Davis right in the head with the vase, but she needed to make noise, so she made it hit the wall. Instead, she opted to throw a remote control, and a candle to hit Davis square in the face and chest.

This distracted him while TK quickly turned the lock and slipped into the home.

It was obvious that Davis had been drinking the night before, since he was clutching his head when the remote hit it, nursing the hangover that just intensified.

This gave TK a chance that he could not pass up. He grabbed a chopping board by it's handles, and swung it into the back of Davis' head.

One final screech of pain, and he was asleep.

"Uncle TK!" Tori screamed happily as she saw her uncle, acting like the knight who had just slain the dragon.

"Oh Takeru!" Hikari cried as she fell into the blonde's arms.

"Oh Hikari, Tori, I won't let him put you through anything else like this ever again. I'm calling the police."

"But Uncle TK, we don't have proof that he even did anything. The smack he gave me wasn't strong enough to leave a bruise." Tori said looking downcast.

"You're lucky I had the sense to record that phone message you sent me, Tottori." TK said sternly. "Next time you call someone for help, be a dear and try to make some sort of sign that you are in trouble. If I didn't guess right, who knew what he could have done to you."

Tori looked down at the floor once more. "I'm sorry Uncle TK."

"It's fine. Come here. Both of you." he said as he hugged Tori, and the still-crying Hikari.

"What do you say we call the police, and try to get EVERYTHING straightened out." Tori said, emphasizing 'everything'.

The adults payed the emphasis no heed, and merely said, 'All right.'

-A Few Minutes Later-

Some officers are pulling the still unconscious Davis into the back of a cruiser.

"And what is that man's name?" an Officer asked Hikari.

"Davis Motomiya. My soon to be, ex-husband." Hikari said with a little smile on her face.

"Oh don't you worry, ma'am the charges for abuse on a minor is quite a hefty amount of jail time. And when he is released, we'll make sure he keeps away from your family." the officer said.

"Thank you, Officer Toshihiko." TK said with a bow.

"No, thank YOU, Mr. Takaishi. If it wasn't for you quick thinking, we would not have had the proof to nab Mr. Motomiya." the officer smiled. "You're a true hero."

"Most definitely!" Hikari and Tottori said in unison. TK blushed at the statement.

"Anyway, We better get going, take Mr. Motomiya to the precinct before he wakes." Officer Toshihiko said, looking at Davis through the window of his cruiser. "Y'all take care."

"Thank You again, Officer." Tottori said courteously.

"You're welcome, young lady." the officer said as he waved and drove off.

As soon as the Ford was out of sight, Tori turned to TK and Kari.

"So, why don't you two tell the whole story, from the beginning." she said.

TK and Kari looked at each other quizzically.

Realization suddenly dawned on Hikari.

"So you know?" she questioned her daughter.

"What I know, is that my mother is in love with my 'uncle', and that I am not Davis' child." she replied.

"You were always a smart girl, Tori." TK said with a little smile.

"Okay, we'll tell you the whole story." Kari said.

TK escorted the two girls unto his home since Kari's house was still trashed.

The girls sat in the living room while TK went and got drinks from the kitchen.

As he sat down with the three glasses, he queried, "Before we go on, how did you know that Davis isn't your father?"

"Well I'm not blind. Last time I checked, brown eyes plus red eyes don't make blue. So I'm guessing you and mom had a relationship when you were younger and "made" me, or the same think except with Uncle Yamato." she said with pride and sarcasm in her voice.

Both adults grimaced at the statement.

"No honey, your mom and Uncle Yamato did not make you." TK said.

"Yes, he is much too old. I'm pretty sure it would have been considered child molestation if he did "it" with me at the age i was at when I, we I mean, conceived you." Kari said.

To say Tori was dumbfounded was an understatement. She never thought of counting the age difference between her and her mom.

"You and Dad were 16 when you first had "it"?" Tori asked.

"If by dad, you mean TK, then yes. Well, I was 16, he was 17." Kari explained.

"Why don't we start from the beginning?" TK suggested.

The girls both nodded.

"Okay, I'll start. When we were 8, your father had to move with your grandmother to Haruka. When we were 13, he came back to Odaiba. I was elated to say the least, I mean I haven't seen my best friend in 5 years. As soon as he walked into my classroom, I instantly recognized him, and these feeling came over me, which I later figured to be love." Kari said. TK blushed.

"I have to agree. When I first walked in, my eyes were drawn to the back corner of the room. Sadly, there were students blocking my view. When Mr. Takano finally dispersed the students, I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. It was love at first sight to say the least." TK said. It was Kari's turn to blush. "But, with every story that has a beauty, there is a beast." He continued.

"Yes, as soon as your father sat down beside me, we started talking like he never left. This sparked a burning inferno of a jealousy in Davis. He and your father argued over me arduously. It was all fun and games when we were young teens."

"Now, since we were teenagers, not to mention best friends, who were in full-blown love with each other, we did our best to suppress any chance of us revealing our love for each other. But one night, on your mother's 16th birthday, I just couldn't hold it in anymore. So, when everyone left, I dragged her out onto the terrace and I confessed to her. She was crying, so I thought I had ruined it for good, but she said it was the best thing she could ever ask for."

"But I said there was only one more thing that could make it better. I wanted your father to officially make me into a woman."

"Please skip the gruesome details." the 16 year old begged her parents.

"Oh are you sure? It was a pretty hot night." TK said mischievously.

Both girls blushed deeply.

"Dad!" Tori coughed out her water.

"TK!" Kari said as she smacked him.

TK merely sniggered.

"Anyway, we'll skip that, but I made your father howl pretty loudly." Kari said as she winked.

Tori blushed even deeper, but TK beat her by a few shades of red.

"Anyway, on with the story. In high school, news that you had sex travels horrendously quickly. The whole school knew I lost my v-card (A/N: virginity) in a matter of days." Kari stated.

"And when Davis heard about it, he was not too happy. He walked up to your mother and I, and he punched me right in the face." TK said.

Tottori gasped.

"He started asking questions like 'Whats he got that I don't?' and 'Why, Hikari? Why?'. I could see the hurt in his eyes, but I didn't care about anything except for TK at that moment. He ran, and I took TK to the hospital. He got a broken nose out of it, but your father, not one to hold grudges, told me to forgive Davis and that he was acting out of sadness and jealousy."

Tori smiled fondly at her father.

"But that was when things started to get bad." TK said.

"Bad is an understatement." Kari countered.

"Well yeah..."

"Anyway. Davis crosse the line a few days after. He came up to me and kissed me." All 3 grimaced. "He then started threatening TK. He said that it I don't stay away from him, he would kill TK. He also told me to go up to TK and tell him that I never loved him, an that I played with his feelings because I was bored. He also forced me to date him, which eventually led to forcing me to marry him." All 3 grimaced once more.

"And I believed her too! For a while, but then I looked into her eyes. Her big beautiful eyes." Kari blushed.

"Oh, TK!" Kari said as she blushed deeply.

Regaining her composure, Kari continued. "That same night, he also forced me to have sex with him, so when you were born, it would've made sense if I told him he was the father. I really didn't want to,'but it was the only way to protect you and TK. He also never knew that TK was the one that lived a few doors down, cuz we put a tracking device in Davis' car that warned us when he was coming."

"Needless to say, it woke me up every night, but I'm a sound sleeper anyway so I just drip right back to bed." TK said.

"What about my eyes?" Tori asked.

"Your grand-uncle, my mother's brother, has blue eyes, so I told him it was a recessive gene."

"Ahhh! It all makes sense now. So you never loved Davis?" Tori said.

Kari grimaced, which caused TK and Tori to laugh.

"Not one bit!" Kari exclaimed.

"So, now that Davis is gone, why don't you two get a fresh start?" Tori suggested.

Both adults blushed.

"I guess..." TK started

"...we could!" Kari said with a smile. With that, the two adults held each other's hands, and gave each other a kiss on the lips.

The blond and the brunette were snapped out of their reverie with a screech.

"Ahhh! I was supposed to pick up the Hidas from the airport!" Tori exclaimed. She saw TK's keys to his pick-up truck on the coffee table. "Sorry Dad! I'm taking your car!" she screamed as she ran out the door.

"She has a license right?" TK asked, dumbstruck.

"Yes, don't worry. She got it last week." Kari smiled at her new boyfriend.

"That's good." TK countered "We should take the Hidas out for dinner sometime! Haven't seen the Code-ster in a few months."

"We'll worry about them later. How 'bout I make us some?" Kari suggested.

"Oh no Kar, you've been through enough today. We're going to a restaurant, and I'm buying you anything your little tummy desires. In your car, of course." TK said with a huge grin.

Kari blushed, but then chuckled. "Thanks TK, we'll jus swing by the house and get the car."

"Kari?"

"Yes, TK?"

"I love you."

"I do to, TK. Forever and always."

With that, the two shared a passionate kiss.

THE END

So... That was the horrible story :) the general story is complete, but an epilogue is coming up :) Until then, R&R please!


End file.
